Jackson Day (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 225 lbs (102 kg) | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly blue) | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly reddish-blond) | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former factory worker | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Smyrna, Delaware | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Sal Buscema | First = Nova Vol 1 4 | Death = Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 596 | HistoryText = Origin Jackson Day was a factory worker at the shipping department of a pharmaceutical manufacturing company that specialized in psychoactive chemicals. When a fire broke out he was doused with a mixture of potent heated chemicals. A day later, he discovered that the chemicals had affected both his body and mind, psychoactively unleashing his selfish, hateful tendencies, turning his skin a sickly blue-black, and granting him the ability to subvert the wills of those he touches. Now calling himself the Corruptor, he touched the Asgardian thunder god Thor and caused him to lose his inhibitions against wanton violence. Thor was brought back to his senses by the fledgling crime fighter, Nova, and the two apprehended Day. Inner Circle While undergoing medical treatment, Day reverted to his Corruptor persona, escaped, and formed a criminal organization called the Inner Circle. The Corruptor planned to loot New York with armies of ordinary citizens under his influence, but his scheme was again thwarted by Nova. Subsequent Captures Corruptor battled the Japanese mutant Sunfire, but was defeated and locked up in the Vault. He tried to escape during a riot at the prison. At one point after escaping, the Corruptor briefly took control of the Squadron Supreme, and sent them to attack Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Day was imprisoned in the Raft along with Crossfire. He escaped during Electro's mass breakout, and they worked with a team of mind-manipulators: Mandrill, Controller and Mister Fear. While on pursuit of Rozalyn. the U-Foes and Crossfire's Crew fought a gang war until the New Avengers stopped them. Corruptor was then recaptured along with the rest of Cross' gang. Mayor of Smyrna After escaping, the Corruptor went back to his hometown of Smyrna, Delaware. He used flowers grown in his own sweat to take control of the town and became mayor. The New Warriors were traveling the United States helping small towns when they uncover his scheme. He however was easily defeated and the town freed from control. R.A.I.D. Much later, the Corruptor was a member of an army of super-villains hired by R.A.I.D. as part of a terrorist plot against the city of London. He was teamed with Firebrand and Boomerang and tasked with the destruction of Heathrow Airport. Day, however, hung back and watched his comrades battle the Arabian Knight and Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine. When the villains were defeated, he made his move, subverting the will of the heroes along with that of Sabra. He then commanded the heroes to kill Union Jack. Jack managed to maneuver his mind-controlled allies into taking out the Corruptor, but learned that that did not release them from his control. Luckily, he was able to incapacitate his comrades without seriously hurting them. The Corruptor was then taken into custody. Hood's Gang Some time later, the Corruptor joined The Hood's criminal army to take advantage of the chaos in the superhuman community following the reinstatement of the Superhuman Registration Act. Jackson was active with the group during the Secret Invasion of the Skrulls, where they worked with the heroes to defeat the alien army. As the Hood entered in an alliance with Norman Osborn, his gang butted heads with the New Avengers several times. Most notably, the Hood's gang ambushed the New Avengers when they expected to confront Osborn's Avengers. Together with the Living Laser, Corruptor later attacked Captain America and Bucky as they spied on H.A.M.M.E.R. on a Brooklyn rooftop. Corruptor took part in the siege of Asgard with the rest of Hood's gang. Following Norman Osborn's defeat, his villanous allies were taken down. Day was arrested and imprisoned again in the Raft. Death When Victor von Doom turned over a new leaf and became a hero, taking over the mantle of Iron Man from the fallen Tony Stark, he captured countless of supervillain, among whom was Corruptor. When those captured by Doom decided to join forces and get back to him, The Hood, Corruptor and Living Laser attacked him in the privacy of his mansion. While the villains were taunting Doom after getting the upper hand, Victor used a magic spell to briefly take control of The Hood and forced him to shoot Corruptor in the head from behind. | Powers = Chemical Corruption: The Corruptor has the power to subvert the will of virtually any living being by mere touch. The sweat glands of the Corruptor's skin release a highly potent psychoactive chemical that upon contact with another person's skin triggers a metabolic change that overrides the inhibition center of the brain. As a result, the victim is very susceptible to the Corruptor's suggestions, or left to his or her own volition, will act in a highly uninhibited, selfish, or immoral manner. The period of time under the Corruptor's influence is dependent upon the length of contact with the Corruptor's akin, and hence the amount of toxin that has been absorbed by the skin and reached the brain through the bloodstream. This period of "corruption" varies from about a half-hour to twenty-four hours. The limit to the amount of toxin his skin produces is not yet known, nor is the limit to the number of people the Corruptor can put under his influence consecutively. He can affect more than one person at a time if more than one person is touching or being touched by him. In order to keep a person under his influence over a long parted of time he must touch him or her before the toxin dissipates. Through experimentation, the Corruptor has discovered that if a person is in a highly emotional state of mind he or she will remain under his influence for a far greater period of time, perhaps even for days. This occurs because the inhibition centers of the brain are already stimulated at the time the toxin enters. | Abilities = | Strength = The Corruptor possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build, who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * For the first week of Day's transformation into the Corruptor, his body tried to shake off the effects of the chemicals and he would revert to his normal form periodically. Since then, his body has fully assimilated the psychochemicals and he can no longer revert to human. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Mind Control